


strawberry scents

by groenen



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groenen/pseuds/groenen
Summary: "do you want a scent?"jill looked at the many packages of scents on the machine that held the fluffy stuff- stuffing! yes, that's what it's called. she eventually saw theperfectone."strawberry, please!" jill grinned.
Relationships: Jackie Groenen/Jill Roord
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	strawberry scents

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah! First time writing on here! I hope you guys like it!

jill walked into build a bear, sending a wave over to the workers behind the counter. they waved right back, making her smile. she already liked it here.

she walked over to where the bears were, looking and feeling how soft some of them were.

jackie deserved only the best, so it was tough judging all of them. one might be soft but not good for hugs. one might be good for hugs but not soft enough.

it. had. to. be. perfect!

she eventually decided on a soft golden bear.

she walked over to the small line by the machine with the fluffy stuff in it, waiting for the families in front of her to get done. she scrolled through her phone as she waited, trying to be as patient as possible.

eventually she got up to the front, a worker with a nametag that had 'jennifer' on it told her to hand her the bear, and started asking her questions.

"hi! how're you doing?" jennifer asked, grabbing a pen and holding the tag up.

"good, good." jill smiled, running a hand through her hair.

"who is this going to be for?"

"my gi- my friend, uh, jackie." jill responded, managing to correct herself. it's not that she didn't want the world to know about her and jackie, but the two weren't out yet. 

"j-a-c-k-i-e?" jennifer asked, uncapping the pen.

"yeah, actually."

"okay!" jennifer looked back up at jill, arching a brow for a second. "i feel like i know you.."

"maybe you do." jill laughed a little, smiling.

"i'll get it out of you at somepoint." jennifer joked, before putting the bear on the tube. "how do you want it to feel?"

"soft enough to sleep with but full enough to like.. cuddle with, i guess?"

"i get what you mean." jennifer laughed a little bit. "put your foot on the pedal and press down."

jill did just that, watching the bear slowly fill up with fluffy stuff. eventually, jennifer told her to take her foot off.

"does this feel alright?" she asked, handing the bear over to jill.

"yeah, it does. thank you!" jill nodded, handing the bear back.

"do you want a scent?"

jill looked at the many packages of scents on the machine that held the fluffy stuff- stuffing! yes, that's what it's called. she eventually saw the _perfect_ one.

"strawberry, please!" jill grinned.

"sounds good. a sound?"

"can i make one myself?"

"sure can. just go over to the sound thingy over there!"

so, jill walked over to the 'sound thingy' and managed to find out how to make a sound.

she knew exactly what to say.

"ik hou van jou, jackie!"

she ended it, and the sound got made.

she pressed it, feeling pleased with herself.

_ik hou van jou, jackie!_

jill may or may not have pressed it a few more times just to hear it.

she went back over to jennifer and they she put both the scent and sound in, the scent in the head and the sound in the paw.

"do you want a heartbeat?"

"nee.."

"well, in that case, grab one of the soft hearts and we can get started on the heart ceremony."

jill did so, grabbing a red and white checkered heart. she cocked her head to the side, waiting for jennifer's instructions.

"first, rub your hands together to get that heart going. keep your friend here nice and warm."

jill did so.

"now, put it on your cheeks so it'll have your great smile!"

jill chuckled a little at this, shaking her head.

"rub it on your arms so it'll have a lot of muscle."

jill thought this was kind of ridiculous, but she was having fun.

after a minute, they finished the 'heart ceremony'.

"clap your hands to get that heartbeat going, close your eyes, make a wish, kiss the heart and put it inside!"

jill clapped, closed her eyes, and wished for one thing.

_i wish that me and jackie will stay forever together_

it might seem kind of dumb, but to jill, it was the best thing she could wish for.

jill gave the heart to jennifer and she put it inside and stitched the bear up.

"here you go! i'll be at the counter when you're ready to check out." jennifer said as she handed the bear to jill.

"thank you." jill smiled as she walked around the clothes for a minute. she decided that she wasn't going to get any clothes for her friend here.

unless...

jill would ask jennifer about her amazing idea after she made the certificate.

she walked over and scanned the tag, quickly typing in everything.

hmm... what would the bear be called?

jill thought back to what she had thought about...

she quickly typed something in before hitting done and walking over the counter.

jennifer looked up from her phone and grinned. "you're jill roord! i can't believe i didn't remember! can i get a picture after we finish?"

jill laughed softly and nodded. "yeah, on one condition. i need your help."

jennifer cocked her head to the side, and jill explained.

" _well_.." jennifer stretched out the e, walking over to the door that led to the many things like clothes, bears, and stuffing. "we haven't released these yet, but if you take one to the guy a couple stores down, he can put it on the back for you."

jill grinned as jennifer went in and came back out, a small netherlands kit in her hands.

jill bought the bear and the little kit, and took the picture with jennifer. she promised she would be back and then the bear was in the box and the little kit in her hands.

she made her way to the guy jennifer had told her about, and he agreed.

jill walked away from the shop with her plan ready.

she put the kit on the bear and grabbed the small box from inside the center console in her car.

she took a deep breath before beginning the drive home.

\-------------

jill had the bear in one hand behind her back, the small box in the other. the knocked on the door, waiting for jackie to open it.

after a minute, she did.

and jill thought she looked amazing.

well, she always did.

"hey, baby." jill grinned, before handing jackie the bear.

"jill.." jackie whispered, smiling.

"turn it over."

jackie, did so, her mouth dropping open.

jill got on one knee, the small box now open to reveal a ring.

the bear's kit read

_WILL YOU MARRY ME?  
14_

14, of course, since it was both their numbers. jill held her breath for a moment, forgetting everything she was going to say.

_'fuck it.'_ she thought.

"jackie groenen, will you marry me?" she said rather quickly, once again holding her breath.

jackie was quiet for a moment, making jill wonder if this was the right decision.

jackie nodded.

"yes.. yes!"

jill slipped the ring on her finger before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

as they pulled away, one of them must've accidentally pressed the paw as the sound started.

_ik hou van jou, jackie!_

"you dork." jackie laughed before kissing her again.

and at that moment, jill knew they'd be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series with other couples. Would you guys read that?


End file.
